Talking to Ghosts
by Scarby
Summary: Keiko never makes it to Yusuke for The Kiss, but Kuwabara’s there. Then, there must be consequences later, right? (Complete)
1. Kuwabara Kazuma

Title: Talking to Ghosts 

(Virtual cookies to anyone who can identify the episode the title comes from!) 

Author: Scarby

Disclaimer: Not mine, never has been, isn't, never will be. 

WARNING: You know the routine if you've read any of my stuff before. Love transcends gender in this story. 

Couples, whether you want them or not!: Kuwabara/Yusuke

Spoilers: First 25 episodes

Summary: Keiko never makes it to Yusuke for The Kiss, but Kuwabara's there. Then, there must be consequences, right? 

Notes: The first is an AU of "Requirements for Lovers", and the second is AU for after the Saint Beasts arc. The first point of view's Kuwabara, and the second's Yusuke's. And they're both probably very OOC, but oh well.

Talking to Ghosts (1/2)

I sit next to him and just stare. 

Long and hard, I stare at his placid face as he sleeps there, peaceful and serene and so very unlike his usual demeanor. It's so strange seeing him lying so quietly when I've always seen him moving. Even the times that I caught him sleeping on the roof, he would talk in his sleep or just move around or even fight. Always fighting.

Now, I stare at him motionless form.

And I think.

I shouldn't do that. Thinking and all. 

I think about him. Everything we've been through: the fights, the rivalry, the fights, the arguments, and the...more fights. 

But something's changed. 

It's only happened since he almost died. These weird dreams are plaguing me, all of them about him. Like the night before the science test. I swear, I dreamed him quizzing me of all things. *Quizzing* me! And then, when I was about to hit the buck-toothed prick of a professor, I thought I heard his voice or something. Whatever it was, it was him.

Even before that, when I kinda met Keiko. Before my fuzzy memories began, I had gotten the Tickle again, and then I felt something slide into me. It was the most joyous feeling I'd ever felt. Tingly. Then, I had the distinct impression that my body was moving, I was talking and fighting, and then I talked to Keiko. I think I squeezed her breasts, in fact. (*1) Very strange. Then, I sorta woke up, but, before I fully understood that my body was mine again, honest to God, I felt a warm hand brush along mine up to my arm, as if he was ascending. 

Later that night, I thought about the strange encounter and realized that he was saying goodbye in a way. Just in case he couldn't come back, I suppose. I don't really understand it.

That's why I'm here, watching him sleep, all too aware of the clock ticking impatiently throughout the otherwise silent apartment. Every second, I am reminded that time is running out. 

How the hell did this happen?

How the hell could I ever dream about him?

How the bloody hell could I dream about kissing him?!

Last night's dream rushes over me once more, and I blush hotly again. My face must be permanently red now. Every time I think about it, I can't help but blush. Cradling his head, leaning forward, those warm lips –

"Argh! Shit!" Jumping up, I begin pacing the room. "Goddammit, what the hell was that anyway?!"

I look down at him again. Like the dream, he glows golden. 

But why me? Shouldn't Keiko be here to wake him with a kiss? Like that English fairy tale Snow White. I'm no Prince Charming here, and he deserves better. He deserves Keiko, and, in her own way, she deserves him as well.

I'm waiting for Keiko to show up and wake him up. It shouldn't be me.

Silence.

Tick tock, tick tock.

The minutes ticked down as I stare at him and wait for his Princess Charming to show up, wake him up. 

Tick tock, tick tock.

Keiko isn't coming.

11:59 P.M.

Silence.

Tick tock, tick tock.

Twenty more seconds.

No frantic footsteps, no key against the door, no frantic Keiko.

Kneeling next to his bed, I nervously lick my trembling lips and lean forward.

Now or never.

The first chime rings as I press my lips lightly to his.

No response.

I only pull slightly away as the chimes end.

The glow fades, and I stand, desperate for him to awaken, to be alive once more. 

Tentatively, his eyelids flicker.

And I bolt.

Let him never know I was there.

Let him have his own happily ever after with his own Princess Charming. 

*1: For those who've only seen the English version, Yusuke doesn't say, "Nice skirt" to annoy her: the first time, on the roof, he lifts her skirt and complains that she's wearing boring white panties; the second time, when Yusuke-in-Kuwabara needs to prove it's him, he goes up behind her and squeezes her breasts. So, basically, he's normal, horny teenage boy. 

~Clamat, sed ubi asinus est?~


	2. Urameshi Yusuke

Note: FF.net removed this entire story, so I lost all of my reviews for Chapter 1, so, if you feel so inclined, go and review that chapter again. And then this one. Merci! Gracias! Danke! Other forms of "Thanks!"

Disclaimer: Same as before. Not mine.

Again: SLASH!

Time: OK, this one occurs after the Saint Beasts arc and after Yusuke's woken up again and after he walked Keiko home. He's back at Kuwabara's.

Talking to Ghosts (2/2)

(Yusuke's point of view)

He's a real idiot if he thinks I don't know. If he thinks I don't see it when he glances at me. When he smiles so sweetly when he thinks I don't see him. Like the first time he saw me when I returned from Genkai's.

Ugh, Genkai's tournament. *That* was fun.

Sometimes, I wonder if he remembers that he appeared to me underwater as I prepared myself to die then and there. If he knows it was he who gave me the strength to continue. 

Bones cracking... I wish I could have done the same to Rando.

I wonder if he knows that he's staring at me again.

"Hey, Kuwabara, blink or your eyes'll pop out," I tease, sitting on his bed across from him. I returned to his room after walking Keiko home.

"Huh?" Slowly, he blinks. "Oh, sorry. Just thinking."

"Don't snap any brain cells with that. You don't have too many left, after all."

"Oh, so *very* funny, Urameshi!"

The teasing goes on for a bit until it suddenly peters out, and I almost hesitantly ask, "Why'd you do it?"

Confused, he blinks with a frown.

"Why'd you risk your life to give me your life energy? You could've died."

"Nah, I would never've died. I'm stronger than you, remember?"

"Oh, is *that* why I always kept beating you into the ground?"

"Ha ha." He's silent for a minute, looking intently at me before softly muttering, "I couldn't stand to have you die again." A pause. "I was a disgrace at your funeral."

"I know. I was there."

He frowned at me. "Really? Another Reikai thingie?"

"Something or other. Yeah, I was around the entire time that I was asleep."

A faint pink staining his cheeks, he sputters, "Th-the whole time? Like, even just before y-y-you woke up?"

Hesitating only a moment, I nod, staring straight into his eyes.

"Oh."

"Thank you, by the way. For saving my life three times now." At his red-faced, embarrassed confusion, I added, "At Genkai's Tournament, after Suzuka, and...the kiss. Waking me up. Thank you, Kuwabara."

He looks down at the floor. "Urameshi... Can... Can you call me Kazuma instead?" 

I smile. "Will you call me Yusuke?"

Slowly, his eyes lift to look into mine, and he smiles. "Yusuke." It sounds like he's swirling my unfamiliar name on his tongue, and I suddenly recall the vague memories of warm lips upon my own.

"Kazuma," I state clearly. "A name for a guy who'll buy mangas for a kitten and get beaten up because of a promise."

"You know about that?" 

"Told ya' I was around. Saw the whole thing and even tried to stop you from hitting ole Buck-Tooth."

He chuckles. "Yeah, I heard. Or felt. Or something."

We are silent again, and he fiddles with a cuff of his shirt. 

"Kazuma..." I murmur. "Why did you kiss me? You could have just gotten Keiko to if you actually understood and believed the dream. You stared at me long enough to have called Keiko and have her over in time."

No answer for awhile, and I'm about to change the subject when he blurts out, "Because I wanted to!" Blushing again. "Sorry."

"Don't be. Otherwise, I would've been fifty years older when I woke up." I pause and then impulsively add, "Not bad for my first kiss. The parts I remember at least." 

"Yeah." He laughed. "My first kiss was with a boy who was in a coma. Memorable at least."

"Memorable for you. Some of us were still asleep."

He blinks and then slowly smirks, leaning out of his chair. Expecting his intent, I smile back at him. He slowly but confidently moves from the chair to next to me on the bed and leans toward me. Impatient, I thrust my face forward, and our lips meet.

Warm. So very warm. And soft. So different from his craggy features that I begin to caress as we deepen the kiss. A little awkward as we adjust to each other, but, soon enough, we reach a rhythm of sorts with our kisses.

Plural: *kisses*. 

Some soft and slow, some eager and thrusting. 

Eventually, he pulls back, and I realize that he's positioned practically on top of me. Not minding very much though. 

Suddenly, his brows furrow. "But I thought you and Keiko..."

I laugh. "Yeah, everyone thinks that! Nah, we're almost like brother and sister. I mean, I've known her my entire life, so we know everything about each other."

"Oh."

I smirk. "So, no school for a week, at a truce with you. What should I do with my time?"

He pulls back. "Who said anything about a truce? I *will* beat you!"

"Ha!" Unexpectedly, I peck his cheek and wriggle out from under him. I stand. "You couldn't beat a rug!"

"What!" He follows as I race out. "I'll beat you right now, Yusuke!"

My smile widens. "Catch me if you can, Kazuma!" I shout, laughing.

I run outside, thrilled to be so very much alive again. 

And all because of him.

Argh! I tried angst, but, as you can see, it petered into mindless fluff. Oh, well. Reviews, feedback, criticism, and free food can be sent to Scarby13@hotmail.com or just by pressing that convenient little button down there. 

"Push the button, Frank!" "I *am* the button..." (MST3K, anyone?)

~Clamat, sed ubi asinus est?~


End file.
